Revealing Secrets
by punkyrockz
Summary: BB and Raven have a lot of secrets... and a lot of them are about to be revealed.


Cyborg wasn't sure what they were hiding. Raven and Beast Boy were fighting more often than ever. At the moment they were screaming because BB had once again disturbed Raven during her meditation, AND went into her room. He wasn't sure when the yelling would stop but they were very loud.

"BB, why are you aggravating Raven so much?" Cy asked.

Beast Boy looked away from Raven for a second his green face a weird red color.

"What?" he asked but before Cyborg could say anything BB's entire body with encased in black before he was flown out the window and into the bay.

Beast Boy let out a scream. Cyborg looked over waiting for him to morph. Why wasn't he morphing? He was really close to the rocks now. Too close. Why didn't he morph?

"Gar!" Raven cried quickly flying out of the broken window. Her hair was whipping around her face but she knew she couldn't fly to him in time. So instead once again his entire body was encased in her black magic as he stopped not even an inch from the rocks.

His body was shaking and Cyborg only watched as Raven levitated BB back up to her. She placed him on top of a disc with her and he fell limply onto the disc. His entire body remained shaking. "I'm sorry." Cy heard him repeat.

He was shocked when Raven sat down next to his body and she brought him onto her lap. She stroke his hair her other arm draped across his body.

"It's ok. If anything it's my fault. I forgot. I'm sorry." Raven apologized.

Beast Boy's body shook again. "I tried. I was trying to imagine it, but it hurt SO much Rae. I couldn't do it."

Raven continued to soothe Beast Boy like it was something she had done before. "It's ok." she continued to tell him holding him tightly until his shaking slowed and then stopped all together. Raven bent over and _kissed, kissed, _the top of his head. Cyborg didn't know she did kissing. By the time Raven moved to do anything else, holding a now unconscious BB in her arms Cy finally spoke.

"I think it is time for you to explain and if you want to keep this between us Rob and Star will be home in half an hour. You have that long." Raven glanced at him and the boy in her arms before saying. "My room, 5 minutes." Then she disappeared with BB into a black portal.

Cyborg wished he had hair to run his fingers through. Instead he started a slow walk down to the bedrooms. When he got to Raven's room the door was surprisingly open. Raven wasn't in the room but Beast Boy was laying across her bed. He was still unconscious but he let out a groan every once and a while.

Then Raven appeared from the bathroom. She had gotten a wash cloth and she placed it on BB's forehead. He moaned again and Raven sat on the bed running her fingers through his hair.

Cyborg looked at her waiting for an answer. "Beast Boy and I have been dating for six months now."

His mouth dropped open. Well that was unexpected. Before he could even open his mouth Beast Boy had bolted up from beside Raven suddenly awake.

"I told him about us." Raven looked at him. There was a silence and Beast Boy was a sickly green. And not his normal green, but the pale green that meant his wasn't feeling good.

"Ok." he spoke with the most serious tone Cyborg had ever heard on him.

"But you need to tell him about what happened out there." Raven placed her hand over his.

Beast Boy nodded. "Could you get me some tea?"

Raven smiled and kissed his hair. "Of course. I will grab your blanket from your old room as well. You better start spilling while I'm gone."

After she left Beast Boy looked over at Cy a grin on his face. "And you aren't going to tell anyone about this?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Ok." BB sighed. "So, morphing hurts, a lot. And I can literally list off every thing that you can find about every animal I transform into. When I morph I have to have concentration. I have to imagine every muscle, bone, appearance, everything about the animal I am morphing into, in that second it takes me to morph. And it can be painful. When your body is changing, drastically changing shape. Rae knew that. It was one of the first things she learned about me. Before we were even dating. Because after she morphed me into a rat at the Malchior incident I told her. About how much pain she actually put me through when she forced my morphing. After we got together we knew we had to keep it a secret. So we pretended everything was the same. We 'fought' and argued. But, I slept with her at night and I watched the sunset or sunrise with her. And we snuck off to have a few dates. And we loved each other." Beast Boy explained.

"During the fight with Cinderblock yesterday I injured my arm while morphing. Rae's magic can't even heal it. I have to wait another day or so before I am fine again. But I can't morph at the moment. Let alone morph into something that allows me to fly." Beast Boy explained.

"I tried to morph but it was too painful. I couldn't concentrate." BB paused. "That's the story."

Cyborg was shocked. There was so little he actually knew. "Why haven't you told someone about your morphing?"

"Because it doesn't matter." Beast Boy grinned trying to hop off of the bed but he crashed back down groaning.

Raven walked in with tea and a green blanket hanging off her arm. "Don't hurt yourself Gar. Or I swear." she threatened.

Beast Boy grinned at her. "Promise. You don't have to swear anything." BB sat against the pillows and he took a sip from the tea. "Let's head back to the living room. I can 'take a nap' there." he put quotations around take a nap. He wasn't going to sleep, but he needed to pretend to in order to get the proper rest. Raven helped him stand before draping the blankets around the both of them.

"Hey, Cy?" Beast Boy asked turning to look at him.

"Yea BB?"

"You aren't going to tell anyone, right?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Nah, I'm not."

BB grinned and even Raven had a small smile on her face. "Well, we better get back to the living room."

When Starfire and Robin returned they found everything like normal. Cyborg was working on the T-Car and greeted them when they arrived on the R-Cycle. When they arrived at the living room they found Raven meditating over the couch and Beast Boy curled up on the sofa under a green blanket. The TV was on but it was on low volume and no one was watching it. Beast Boy must have fallen asleep with it on.

Robin reached over careful not to disturb either or his teammates before turning off the TV.

But the silence startled Raven who nearly fell onto Beast Boy. She stopped herself before returning to her meditation.

There was not a lot of time to relax because not even half an hour later the alarm went off. There was someone else in the tower.

Beast Boy bolted awake and to a few people, was obviously favoring his left arm. "They are in-" Robin paused, "Raven's room?"

Everyone bolted for her room. They all burst in expecting a fight only to find something more odd. It was Raven and Beast Boy! Only older.

"DUDE!" older BB cried, his voice much deeper than the present.

Older Raven glared at her companion. "Would you stop that? Just because we were sent back in time doesn't mean you have to act like it." Raven sounded more open and her monotone was gone.

Garfield grinned at her, "No, but it does mean that you can help my younger self over there with his arm."

"What are you talking-?" Robin started but he saw that only he and Starfire seemed to be confused.

"Really? You can do that now?" BB asked the future version of his girlfriend.

Older Raven grabbed his right arm and he gasped in pain then relief. After she pulled away Beast Boy tested it out by morphing into a hawk before turning human again. Then he turned to his girlfriend. "Ok, you can throw me out the window again."

Raven looked at him before shoving his shoulder. "Good."

"I forgot how cute you where when we were younger." Garfield commented.

Past Raven blushed and her older self scowled at him crossing her arms across her chest. "Watch it Gar. I will leave you alone with Mark when we get home."

"No anything but that!" Garfield cried getting down on his knees.

"Why not? He is our son."

"SON?!"

Garfield chuckled nervously. "Well, yea, you didn't think Rae and I wouldn't eventually get married?"

"Married?! Since when have you two done anything but hate each other?" Robin questioned.

Beast Boy rubbed back back of his neck chuckling nervously when Robin turned to look at him. "Wait, you named him after Dad?"

Older Raven smiled nodding her head, "Well, we sure weren't naming him after my Dad."

"Raven I didn't know you could do joking." Cyborg said.

"Of course she can!" Beast Boy defended. "She's really funny!"

"She is?" Robin and the others asked.

"Of course!" he slung an arm around her shoulders. Raven looked a little curious.

"What? They obviously are going to find out." Beast Boy concluded.

Raven grinned pulling down her hood and relaxing. "But you are going to get your arm off of me." She removed his arm. Then she punched his arm. "If you stop being a dork then, maybe, you'll get a kiss."

"Ah, Rae, that's not fair! You know that being a dork is how I work!" Beast Boy protested getting in her face before kissing her cheek. "Does this mean I can stop pretending that I sleep in my room now?" He turned to Raven and then glanced at Robin.

Robin looked the most shocked that he could in the world. "How long has this been going on?" he demanded.

"6 months now. Beast Boy have been sharing my room for about two months." Raven spoke up. She was expressing the most emotion that besides Beast Boy, the rest of the team had ever seen.

Robin seemed to have given up. "Ok. Fine. But this can't interfere with our duty."

"Uh, dude, it hasn't for six months why would it now?" Beast Boy pointed out he was already moving around the room pulling out were they had hidden all of his uniforms and hanging them up next to Raven's. Then he grabbed all of his sentimental things from his drawer and set them out where they would have been when they originally moved into the room together. "Hey Rae, where d'ya want my books to go?" Beast Boy asked. Everyone including their future counterparts watched.

"Just use that shelf over there." Raven pointed to the corner of the room.

"Sweet." He grabbed a large cardboard box and dragged it over before placing all of his books in the shelf.

"Woa BB, I didn't know you liked to read." Cyborg commented.

"Yes, friend Beast Boy. I thought that the reading was something that hurt your brain." Starfire spoke up.

"It does! Well, reading English does. That's why all of the books I own aren't in English. I get them in Swahili." Beast Boy held up a book.

"Swahili? Since when do you know Swahili?" Cyborg cried.

"Dudes, that's my first language. I speak and read it more fluently than English." Beast Boy had finished putting away his books.

"So what are we going to do now?" older Raven asked.

"Well, we can sleep in my old room until we can get home." Garfield said. "And call me Garfield."

"And me Rachel." Gar's wife spoke up. "It will help tell the difference."

"Ok, great. I'm hungry. Let's get some pizza."

"I'll order." Garfield volunteered. "Too lazy to go out, besides, we shouldn't really be going anywhere."

It was not until everyone was eating and the pizza arrived when Robin asked, "How are you paying for this?"

Garfield and Beast Boy froze.

"Uh, BB?" Garfield turned it to his younger counter part.

"Um, I might have millions of dollar of inheritance that I get when I turn 18." Beast Boy muttered.

"And you never bothered to tell anyone?" Robin asked surprised.

"Well, I'm not 18 yet am I? I'm not loaded yet, now he," Beast Boy pointed to Garfield, "He, is loaded."

Robin rolled his eyes but accepted it.

"Well," Garfield pushed his plate aside and stood. "Let's go home."

"Wait?! You knew how to get home the whole time?" Beast Boy cried.

"Of course! See you guys later!" Garfield grabbed Rachel's hand and they both disappeared.

The Titans all glanced at each other. "Never speak of this again?" Robin proposed. The rest of the group nodded and they continued on with their normal lives.


End file.
